Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~
Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ is a duo single sung by Honoka Kosaka and Rin Hoshizora. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Shingo Yamazaki, and arranged by Nozomu Matsui. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4924)' 'CD' #Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ #Someday of my life # #Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ (Off Vocal) #Someday of my life (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Amai Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru Isoide yo Nee watashi no koto o mitete Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa Oikakeraretai Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai Jaa, ne? Kuru tto kuru tto kuru tto mawarou Kuru tto kuru tto odorou yo Nanimo kamo shinsen na koto ga shitai Suru beki wa osoraku binetsu na Love Shiranai na? Dare ga kuru no kana? Kajitsu nara torareru no macchau no Katai kiiro→momoiro ni seicho Yurete furueteru Saa kimi ga te o nobaseba...Yes!! Amai Fruits dance dan dan rizumu kawaru Isoide yo Nee watashi no koto o mitete Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa Oikakeraretai Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai Jaa, ne? Kuru tto kuru tto kuru tto mawarou Kuru tto kuru tto odorou yo Wasurenai zanshin na hibi ga hoshii Nozomu nara dekiru no himitsu no Kiss Haya sugiru? Iie chotto nara ii? Kajitsu ni mo toge ga aru chui shite Aoi kaori→tabegoro ni henshin Sotto furete mite Mou kimi wa mayowanaide...Please!! Natsu no Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Tomaranai Nee watashi hajikeru kisetsu Igaina hodo ni tsuyoki ni natte Dakishimeraretai Demo ne hajirai demo ne hazukashii Sou, ne? Kura tto kura tto kura tto hageshi Kura tto kura tto make sou yo Nagisa o suberu shiroi fune doori sugiru made ni Kimi to no kyori ga chijimu you ni to Mabuta tojimashou mou sukoshi...mou sukoshi... Natsu no Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Tomaranai Nee watashi hajikeru kisetsu Igaina hodo ni tsuyoki ni natte Dakishimeraretai Demo ne hajirai demo ne hazukashii Sou, ne? Kura tto kura tto kura tto hageshi Kura tto kura tto make sou yo Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Fruits dance dan dan rizumu kawaru |-| Kanji= 甘いFruits dance だんだんリズム変わる 急いでよ ねえ私のことを見てて つかまえなくちゃ振り向かないわ 追いかけられたい だけど言わない　だけど言えない じゃあ、ね? くるっとくるっとくるっと回ろう くるっとくるっと踊ろうよ なにもかも新鮮なことがしたい するべきはおそらく微熱なLove 知らないな?　誰が来るのかな? 果実なら取られるの待っちゃうの かたいきいろ→ももいろに成長 揺れてふるえてる さあ君が手を伸ばせば…Yes!! 甘いFruits dance だんだんリズム変わる 急いでよ ねえ私のことを見てて つかまえなくちゃ振り向かないわ 追いかけられたい だけど言わない　だけど言えない じゃあ、ね? くるっとくるっとくるっと回ろう くるっとくるっと踊ろうよ 忘れない斬新な日々がほしい のぞむならできるの秘密のKiss 早すぎる?　いいえちょっとならいい? 果実にも棘がある注意して あおいかおり→たべごろに変身 そっと触れてみて もう君は迷わないで…Please!! 夏のPassionate じんじん熱く燃える とまらない ねえ私はじける季節 意外なほどに強気になって 抱きしめられたい でもね恥じらい　でもね恥ずかしい そう、ね? くらっとくらっとくらっと激しい くらっとくらっと負けそうよ 渚をすべる白い船　通りすぎるまでに 君との距離が縮むようにと 瞼閉じましょう　もうすこし…もうすこし… 夏のPassionate じんじん熱く燃える とまらない ねえ私はじける季節 意外なほどに強気になって 抱きしめられたい でもね恥じらい　でもね恥ずかしい そう、ね? くらっとくらっとくらっと激しい くらっとくらっと負けそうよ Passionate　じんじん熱く燃える Fruits dance だんだんリズム変わる |-| English= The rhythm gradually changes into a sweet Fruits dance In a hurry Looking back at myself I do not look back at what I have caught I want to be chased But I won't say it; But I can't say it So, right? I'll come around, come around, come around Let's dance and come around, come around I want fresh experiences no matter what they may be What we need is probably a feverish love You don't know? Who is going to come? Waiting like fruits to be harvested From a hard, yellow color → it grows pink I'm trembling shaking If you reach it now... Yes! The rhythm gradually changes into a sweet Fruits dance In a hurry Looking back at myself I do not look back at what I have caught I want to be chased But I won't say it; But I can't say it So, right? I'll come around, come around, come around Let's dance and come around, come around I don't want to forget every new day I hope if you can keep this secret kiss Is it too early? Is it good even if only a little? Fruits are thorny so be careful Turning blue with a sweet scent → Transformed and ready to be eaten I try to touch it gently You... Please do not get lost again! The passionate, burning hot summer gives out a tingling sensation It does not stop Hey, I am about to burst in this season Surprisingly turning bullish I want to be hugged But you know, I will blush; But you know, it is embarrassing. I, right? It is intense and come around, come around, come around I lose and come around, come around By the time a white ship comes gliding through the beach So that the distance between us may shrink A little more... a little more... I try to close my eyelids The passionate, burning hot summer gives out a tingling sensation It does not stop Hey, I am about to burst in this season Surprisingly turning bullish I want to be hugged But you know, I will blush; But you know, it is embarrassing. I, right? It is intense and come around, come around, come around I lose and come around, come around This passionate, burning heat gives out a tingling sensation The rhythm gradually changes into a Fruits dance Gallery Single Scans= Mermaid festa vol 2 Passionate Secondary Key Visual.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Rin Hoshizora